Broken
by vanillabug
Summary: Nick and Sara deal with the years past events in a unique way and Grissom gets the wrong idea. PairingGrissomSara
1. Chapter 1

TITLE: Broken 1/6

AUTHOR: VanillaBug

RATING:PG-13

CATEGORY: G/S Romance

DISCLAIMER: Don't own anything!

SPOILERS: Anything up to the end of Season 5 consider it fair game

SUMMARY: Nick and Sara deal with the years past events in a unique way and Grissom gets the wrong idea.

Broken 1/6

Greg Sanders bounced through the halls of the crime lab looking for Sara. She had been pleading with him for the results he finally completed for the better part of the shift, and now for the life of him, he couldn't seem to find her. Looking frantically around the lab, Greg ran into Nick.

"Hey Grego, you look lost buddy."

"Hey, you seen Sara?" he asked.

"Um, last I saw her she was in the evidence room trying to piece together that broken window."

"I just went past there and I didn't see her," he said scratching his head.

"She probably saw you coming and ducked for cover," Nick joked.

"Funny," he replied only slightly hurt.

"Come on Don Juan," Nick said placing an arm around the lab tech's, walking with him to find Sara.

Coming to the evidence room you could hear Sara's voice ... singing. Her back was to the doorway when the guys approached it. Sara's voice rang through the room, but the shocking thing was , unlike Greg , she was actually in tune.

_**I wanted to be like you**_

_**I wanted everything**_

_**So I tried to be like you**_

_**And I got swept away**_

Sara had her headphones on, so she was in her own little world. Grissom, Nick and herself had been working on an B&E, and Sara got stuck with the lovely chore of putting a glass window back together. She thought back to when Warrick had the same tedious task a few years back, and she smiled at the memory making fun of him. She realized halfway through her current task that it was to quiet, so she went to the locker room, grabbed a CD from her locker and threw Greg's old headphones on.

_**I didn't know that it was so cold and**_

_**You needed someone**_

_**To show you the way**_

_**So I took your hand and we figured out that**_

_**When the time comes**_

_**I'd take you away**_

Greg took in the sight before him. She was hunched over the lighted evidence table, occasionally moving her body with the beat of the music only she could hear. Nick however was absolutely fascinated with the sound coming from the feisty brunette. Sara almost always kept to herself, except for the occasional drinks and breakfast with everyone. Nick had never imagined Sara had this side to her.

_**If you want to**_

_**I can save you**_

_**I can take you away from here**_

_**So lonely inside**_

_**So busy out there**_

_**And all you wanted**_

_**Was somebody who cares**_

Nick knew the song she was singing and knew her voice sounded perfect. Not really his taste of music, but in the past year he and Sara had become really close and it was one of her favorite CD's, besides he would let her sing Mandy Moore just her hear her voice. She could be what he was missing.

_**I'm sinking slowly**_

_**So hurry hold me**_

_**Your hand is all I have to keep me hanging on**_

_**Please can you tell me**_

_**So I can finally see**_

_**Where you go when you're gone**_

Since Nick's abduction he was living his life to the fullest, and that included taking Jason up on his offer to join the band. His friend Jason had been begging him for months before his kidnapping to sing lead in a small band he had formed. Nick had played guitar since he was ten and in college, Nick and Jason messed around with music and had their own little jam sessions.

Jason took it one step further later on and created a band cover band with some friends. Jason knew that Nick had some strong vocals for the kinda music his band normally played: Nickelback, Green Day, Puddle of Mudd and so on. Jason always asked him, whenever they got together to just try it out.

Nick kept refusing, saying he was just to busy or work was just to time consuming. But his abduction helped him realize that you don't have all the time in the world. So, he finally took his old buddy up on his offer, and found that it was now something that he couldn't be without.

Their next show was going to be Saturday night at a bar called Plush just on the outskirts of the strip. They had been rehearsing a new song but it just didn't sound right to Nick. But listening to Sara sing he was becoming convinced that she was the missing link.

_**If you want to**_

_**I can save you**_

_**I can take you away from here**_

_**So lonely inside**_

_**So busy out there**_

_**And all you wanted**_

_**Was somebody who cares**_

_**All you wanted was somebody who cares**_

_**If you need me you know I'll be there**_

She sounded incredible.

"Body, brains, heart, soul, and the voice of an angel. Everyday I find another reason to love that woman," Greg said never taking his eyes of Sara's dancing figure.

"You really got it for her don't ya?"

"I know I don't stand a chance, but hey, a guy can always have a dream right?"

Nick was going to ask Greg what he meant when it dawned on him. Everyone on their team knew the force that was Grissom and Sara. Everyone but Grissom and Sara that is. Nick knew Sara was a strong woman, but he knew the she could only take so much. After all she had been through, all she revealed, he knew all she needed was someone to give her the love she deserves. Maybe he could help with that as well.

_**If you want to**_

_**I can save you**_

_**I can take you away from here**_

_**So lonely inside**_

_**So busy out there**_

_**And all you wanted**_

_**Was somebody who cares**_

"Sara?" Nick said

She didn't hear him and kept on singing. The song was almost over so he waited until it was done to interrupt her.

_**If you want to**_

_**I can save you**_

_**I can take you away from here**_

_**So lonely inside**_

_**So busy out there **_

_**And all you wanted**_

_**Was somebody who cares**_

_**Please can you tell me**_

_**So I can finally see**_

_**Where you go when you're gone**_

Nick slowly walked into the room and tapped her on the shoulder and she jumped at the touch.

"JESUS NICK! Are you trying to kill me or what? You shouldn't sneak up on people like that," she replied catching her breath, removing her headphones.

"No one snuck up on you. We've been here for awhile," Greg replied making his way into the room.

"What ... are you serious? How long have you been here?" she asked.

"Long enough to know you have an amazing voice Sara," Nick said sincerely.

"Among other things!" Greg added.

"Oh, shut up! I do not!" she said turning back to the evidence table.

"Yes, you do Sara. You are amazing," Nick said.

"Well, thank you," she conceded taking the compliment.

"Have you ever had lessons or anything?" Nick asked intrigued.

"No ... not really. Music has always been an outlet for me. For as long as I can remember, I have thought of music as a type of therapy. The lyrics, the passions, the voices, they seem to have a life of their own. Every song I have ever heard, I can always relate it to some experience of my life. When I hear the words I float to the memories and I become more and more passionate about a song. I feel like it is me who is telling the story of the lyrics. That the song is always about my life. Weird I know."

"No, honey not weird at all. Whatever helps you deal. I never knew you felt this was about music," Nick said

"There are a lot of things that people don't know about me," she sighed.

Nick placed a finger under her chin and lifted her face to meet his.

"We are working on that," he replied with a serious tone.

Greg could see the tears building in her eyes.

"Hey now ... Hello? ... I'm still here. What am I chopped liver?" Greg asked.

"Come here Greg," Sara said opening her arms and engulfing him in a hug.

She placed a soft kiss on his cheek before she released him.

"Thank you Greg," she said turning to face Nick.

"And you ... thank you"

Nick took her hands in his, held her gaze and brought his lips to hers in a light kiss.

"Hey, what are brothers for," he asked

"What would I do without you guys?" she asked.

"I knew it! You can't live without me. I see it now … 'Dear Diary, today Sara said she couldn't live without me'" Greg replied holding his hands over his heart.

Sara took one hand out of Nicks grasp and playfully slapped Greg on the arm.

"Don't mind him ... there's one in every family!" Nick said

The three CSI's were to involved in their conversation to notice a figure watching the scene from the office down the hall.

**The song is called "All You Wanted" and belongs to Michelle Branch**


	2. Chapter 2

Broken 2/6

Gil Grissom was sitting in his office watching the scene unfold before him. He watched as she danced to the music and became slighty irrated when Nick and Greg stopped in the doorway blocking his view of Sara. This past year had been rough on everyone. Sara and Nick especially. Sara with her inner demons and Nick with his abduction.

Nick's abduction seemed to bring everyone in the lab back to reality. We are not invincible. Warrick had even gone as far as to get married. It helped Grissom evaluate his own life as well. And the conclusion he came to was Sara. She was all he wanted, all he dreamed and all he desired. If only he would push his own pride and fears aside and let her in. He knew all he had to do was ask, he was just waiting for the right moment.

He watched as Nick tapped Sara's shoulder and Grissom smiled watching her startled frame. God, she really was gorgeous. He watched Sara's gestures as she talked to them. When Grissom noticed her change into a more serious manner, he stood from his chair. He could tell she was upset and he made his way to the door. He watched as Nick leaned forward and placed a kiss on Sara's lips. All of a sudden Grissom's world shattered. Sara's words came back to haunt him that instant

"_By the time you do, it could be too late."_

He sighed and continued to watch the three of them. They seemed to interact with each other with such ease. Why should Grissom be surprised? Nick and Sara were perfect to help each other through their ordeals. They were perfect for each other in general. He watched as it looked like Nick was trying to convince Sara of something. He saw Greg egging him on, trying help Nick out.

It looked like whatever they were trying to get her to do was a success as Grissom saw Nick pull Sara into a hug. Nick gave Greg a high five and Greg handed Sara a piece of paper that he had been holding the whole time. He then saw Nick place another kiss on Sara's cheek and walk out of the evidence room with Greg. Grissom closed the door before they could see he had been watching them.

Grissom retreated back to his desk of paperwork, trying to take his mind off of what he had just witnessed. He was just getting involved when he was interrupted by a knock at his door.

"Grissom, ya busy?" Catherine said peeking her head inside his office.

"Kinda Catherine. What do you need?" he said grumbling.

"It's not a big deal, just wanted to talk," she said opening the door farther.

"About what?" he asked never looking up from his desk.

"Never mind Grumpy," she said turning to leave

"Cath, I'm sorry, please sit," he said taking his glasses off and setting his pen down.

Catherine stepped inside and closed the door.

"What's up Cath?" he asked

"I just wanted to thank you Gil. These past few months have been rough on everyone and you have kept us all together. And you've really been there for me. I just wanted to say thanks," she confessed looking at her hands.

"You're welcome Catherine. I haven't really talked to you in a while. How are things going? You know with the whole Warrick thing. You okay?"

"Yeah. I'm okay. Sara and I have spent a lot of time talking about it and ... well, I'm okay"

"You and Sara?" he questioned.

"Yeah, shocking right? We were in the locker room one night, and I was on the verge of tears so she asked if I wanted to grab something to eat. I really didn't want to be alone and one thing lead to another and now we don't go a day without talking. It's kinda nice to have another woman to talk to about matters of the heart."

Grissom frowned at her last sentence.

"She talks to you about her ... love life?" he choked out.

"Yes," she replied simply.

"So, she has one?" he asked

"I didn't say that."

"So, she doesn't?"

"I didn't say that either."

"Cath ... "

"Ask her yourself Gil!"

"Never mind," he said looking back down at his desk.

"Gil we have known each other for years now. I think I know you pretty well, and I'll tell you, ever since that woman came to Vegas you have been in love with her. I'll tell ya another thing Gil, ever since you gave that lecture she attended back in the day, she has been in love with you."

Grissom's head snapped up.

"Oh, please Grissom! Wake up! She's only told you about a million times! What's the problem?"

"It's complicated."

"How? You like her. She likes you. End of story. Hell, even Lindsey would know what to do now," Catherine smiled.

"She doesn't need me."

"No, she doesn't. She is a very strong woman. But, she wants you."

They were both interrupted by a knock at Grissom's door before it opened.

"Hey Griss you seen ... " Nick started "Oh ... never mind. Good, I can talk to ya both. Just wanted to invite ya'll out on Saturday night. The band is playing at Plush at 8."

"Oh! I'll be there. You guys are great!" Catherine chimed.

"Thanks Cath. What about you Griss? You haven't seen us yet?"

"I know Poncho. I'm sorry, just been busy I'll try though I promise."

"Alright, your promise is good enough for me," Nick said

"Hey Nicky you ready?" Sara asked walking up to the door. "Hey Cath, Grissom"

"Yeah I'm coming honey. I'll catch ya guys later." Nick said

"Bye guys," Sara said walking away; Nick arms linking in hers.

"See, Catherine she's moved on."

"With who?" Catherine replied clueless.

"Nick."

"OH MY GOD! You are not serious Grissom!" Catherine practically yelled.

"He kissed her earlier and that display just now. You can't tell me their not seeing each other."

"Well ... he does love her. And she really does love him. They have helped each other through a lot these past few months. They have an amazing relationship."

Grissom sighed at Catherine's statement.

"But, she is in love with you. Why don't you ask her to Nick's performance on Saturday night? I'll be there so it really wouldn't be like a date," Catherine offered.

"But. I want it to be a date Catherine."

"I don't think either of you are ready for that yet. You both have a lot of stuff to work out inside yourselves first. Baby steps Gil, baby steps." Catherine said.

Grissom picked up his cell phone and began to dial.


	3. Chapter 3

Broken 3/6

"I don't know how you talked me into this. I have never sang in front of a crowd before," Sara said.

"If what I heard in the evidence room is any indication of what you can do, I might have to find a new hobby," Nick replied pulling out of the parking lot.

"Why's that?"

"Well, I'll no longer be the lead singer. I'll be one upped by my little sis. Nothing is more embarrassing than that!" he said poking Sara's side.

Sara began a fit of giggles when her cell phone rang. Nick stopped at a stop sign and began to further assault her side.

"Nick ... my ... my phone ... my phone it's ringing!" she said gasping for air.

"Oh, is that what that noise is? Allow me," he said taking the phone from her purse with one hand while continuing to tickle her side with the other.

He looked at the caller ID and decided he could answer it.

"Hey Sexy," Nick said into the phone.

"Nick?" came Grissom's reply.

"Yeah, baby what's on your mind?"

"Um…..I thought I called Sara's phone."

"You did. She is just experiencing so much pleasure right now she can't get to the phone."

Grissom heard a muffled Sara struggling in the background.

"Nicky, give me my phone," Sara said out of breath.

"You gotta beg honey," Nick said.

"Give me that phone or I'll break you in half."

"Fine. You're no fun."

"Hello?" Sara said into the phone.

"Sara it's Grissom. You okay?"

"Oh yeah. I'm fine Grissom, what's up?" she asked.

"Um ... I was wondering if you were busy Saturday night?" he asked hesitantly.

"No way Grissom. I'm not working, ask someone else to come in."

"No, no, it's not that, it's just ... well ... um ... I was just wondering ... well you know Nick's band is performing on Saturday night and ... well ... I was wondering ... kinda wondering if you wanted to go ... together ... with me?"

"You mean like a date?" she asked.

"Yeah, a date ... with me."

The line was silent. In the car Nick had been listening intently to the conversation. He knew Sara was in love with Grissom and he could have sworn he heard the word date. Sara was speechless.

"Sara you still there?" Grissom asked.

"Yeah, I'm here ... um Grissom ... I would really love to but, I already have plans that night. Maybe another time?"

"Oh, no that's okay. I just thought I would take a shot. Course you are busy. Why wouldn't you be?"

"Grissom no … its not like that at all. I would really love to any day but Saturday. You see I'm ... " she started

Nicked grabbed the phone from her.

"You're still coming right Grissom?" Nick asked.

"Nick um ... I don't ... "

"Oh no you don't. You were going to go anyway, you can't back out now. Besides Sara is going to be there," Nick said.

Sara sat waving her hands in front of Nick signing at him not to tell Grissom. He just put his hand up to get her to stop.

"She is?" Grissom asked.

"She's gonna be kinda busy though. I convinced her to help us with some sound stuff at the show."

"Oh really?" Grissom questioned

"Yeah, so you should still come. I'll give her some free time so she can hang with you guys," Nick offered.

"I thought it was just Catherine and I?"

"Oh um. Tina and Warrick said they might be there. And Greg is gonna be there too. So, it will be a few people, yeah."

"Oh, um ... alright. I gotta get back to some paper work. I'll talk to you guys later."

"Alright see ya later Griss."

"Bye," Grissom said shutting his phone.

"So?" Catherine asked

"She had already agreed to help Nick out with some sound stuff. So, she is gonna be there, but she said she wants to go out some other time."

"God you two are worse than a couple of high school kids!" Catherine sighed.

**Meanwhile in the Car**

"He sends his love," Nick replied closing Sara's phone.

"Shut up loser!" she said putting her phone in her purse "Grissom just asked me out ... I think."

"On a date. I heard."

"Do you think he was serious? I mean his definition of a date and mine are probably two different things. Was it like romantic date or just hang out date?"

"Gotta be romantic," He said continuing their journey to Jason's house

"What makes you think that?"

"Come on Sara. It's been six years, if it wasn't a romantic date then I will personally kick his ass."

They both laughed as they pulled into Jason's driveway. Sara became increasingly nervous seeing all the music equipment set up in the garage.

"A garage band Nick?" she asked

"Yeah, Jason is old school," he replied turning off the car. "Come on honey. You'll be awesome"

They both got out of the car and walked to the garage where they were greeted by Jason.

"Damn Nick! You said she was good looking but shit bro, this chick is a hottie!" he said winking at Sara.

"Back off man, that's my sister you're talking about. Besides she is taken," he said smiling at Sara.

"So am I. I was just making a comment. It's nice to meet ya Sara." Jason said sticking out his hand to shake hers.

"And you Jason."

Just then a long black haired girl came running out and placed a kiss on Nick's lips.

"Hey honey, how was you day?" she said

"Great but it just got better. Melinda this is Sara. Sara this is my girlfriend Melinda." Nick said.

"So nice to finally meet you Sara. Nick talks about you all the time."

"Melinda. Same to you. Its nice to put a face to the name."

"I've gotta help Cassie in the kitchen or she's gonna burn everything. So good to meet you Sara, I'm sure we will be seeing more of each other now that Nick has roped you into this crazy thing," she said moving her hands gesturing to the music equipment

"Look forward to it," Sara smiled as the woman ran into the house.

"Now Nick here tells me you have got quite the voice," Jason said

"I don't think so but ... "

"I trust Nick with my life, so it's gotta be true."

"I was thinking Jason, you know the closer? It would be much better if Sara and I did it as a duet. You've been saying its been missing something. I think I found the missing something." Nick said pulling Sara into his side

"Well, from everything else you've told me I wouldn't doubt it. I'm down with it if she's up to it. What do you say Sara?" Jason asked

"You only live once right?" she asked

"Now that's what I like to hear. So you like rock music?" Jason asked

Sara nodded

"Well then lets get started. I've got plans for you my little Amy Lee."

Sara's eyes were wide with shock as she glanced back at Nick. She was being pulled into the garage by Jason. Nick just watched as Sara followed his crazy friend. He would get Grissom to notice Sara if it as the last thing he did.


	4. Chapter 4

Broken 4/6

It was Friday night and the lab was fairly quiet. Grissom and Sara were busy with some long over due paperwork in his office. Since their phone conversation, things had been awkward for the two. Grissom watched Nick and Sara carefully and was becoming more and more convinced that something was indeed going on between them. They rode to work together, they always left together, took their breaks together. Whenever they were together, Grissom noticed all the subtle hand touching, gazing and hugging. Grissom knew they were more than friends. Especially after his conversation with Archie the day before.

**FLASHBACK**

"Hey Grissom we got that Billings answering machine all figured out. Check out the background in that message."

"Archie you are amazing with this stuff."

"Then you should pay me more," the lab tech smiled.

"Sorry buddy I wish I could."

"Yeah I know Grissom. I was just joking. I have fun with all this sound mixing stuff."

"You should try your hand in the music business then."

"Oh, I am kinda. I do all the sound editing for Nick's band at the shows they do."

"So, why aren't you doing it Saturday night?" Grissom asked.

"I never miss a show. I'll be there."

Grissom's face dropped. Nick had lied to him

"So, you ever get any help?" Grissom inquired.

"No man. I don't need it. Wouldn't accept it anyway. I like to run my own ship if ya get my drift," Archie smiled.

**END FLASHBACK**

"Grissom ... Grissom?" Sara said snapping him back to the present.

"What Sara? I'm sorry. What did you say?"

"I was just curious if you were still going to be at Nick's show tomorrow night?" she said looking into his eyes.

"I don't know."

"Grissom please go. I know it would mean a lot to Nick if you were there."

Grissom glanced down at his paperwork. Sara reached across the desk and placed one of her hands on top of Grissom's.

"I would really like you to be there," she whispered as he brought his eyes back up to meet hers.

"Why?" he said softly

"Because you mean a lot to me and this is an important night. Please Grissom."

"I thought you were just helping him with the sound."

"But, it's the way I'm helping him is what I really would like you to see," she smiled.

"How are you helping him?" Grissom kept asking becoming more and more intrigued.

"You'll just have to come to the show and see for yourself."

"You've got Nick Sara. You don't need me."

She could see the hurt in his eyes and walked over next to him. She knelt in front of him and placed both her hands on his face.

"I don't want Nick," she said leaning closer to his face "I need you Grissom ... I want you," she whispered before placing a kiss on his lips. Just as Grissom was about to deepen the kiss, a knock came at the door making Sara scramble to her feet.

"Hey Grissom is Sara, ... oh hey honey. You ready," Nick asked walking into the office.

"What time is it? Oh my goodness, I'm sorry Nick I was ... well caught up in the middle of something," she said looking at her watch.

"It's okay I just finished about 20 minutes ago anyway."

"Yeah and it was the best 20 minutes of your life baby!" Catherine teased coming up behind him forcing her way into Grissom's office.

"It always is with you Cath," Nick fired back.

"So, Griss you'll be there right?" Sara asked gathering her stuff.

"Yeah ... I'll be there." he managed to say.

"Okay," Sara said just standing there locking eyes with Grissom.

Nick and Catherine just looked at each other giving a knowing smile. Both were convinced they had interrupted something. Catherine coughed bringing Grissom and Sara back to earth.

"Yeah, so um, see ya tomorrow night then," Sara said moving toward Nick

"Wouldn't miss it," he replied.

"Okay, um, bye Catherine."

"See ya Sara, Call me later." Catherine said

Catherine watched Nick and Sara walk down the hall and it looked like Nick was having to hold Sara up. She quickly closed the door and sat down in front of Grissom's desk

"What did we interrupt?" Catherine eyed him.

"She ... she ..." Grissom tried

"Breathe Gil. What happened?" Catherine asked.

"She kissed me."

"Are you shitting me?!"

All he could do was shake his head.

"Well, at least one of you has a pair of balls," she smiled

**Meanwhile outside the Lab**

"What the hell happened in there? You're not walking all that well."

"I messed it all up Nick."

"What do you mean? What happened honey?"

"I kissed him."

"You kissed who?" he asked

"Who do you think?" she snapped back.

"No way! That's my girl," he said pulling her into a hug.

"If it's any consolation, he didn't look like he hated the whole thing," Nick offered

"Thanks a lot. Come on. One more practice before tomorrow. We better get going."

"I can't wait to see the look on his face." Nick said

"Let's hope I hit all the notes," she said smiling

"You will. You have never messed um up at rehearsal, besides I wasn't talking about that," she looked at him puzzled as he continued, "I was talking about the outfit Jason wants you to wear."

"What outfit?"

"Oh, he hasn't shown you yet? Oh, this is gonna be good. He picked out some gothic type stuff for ya. Kinda fits the song we're doing. Oh, and Melinda has got some moves for us to work with."

"Oh, no Nick! Chorography fine but no one said anything about wardrobe!"

"Not a big deal Sara. I have got my leather pants and black t-shirt and Jason, well, Jason goes all out with black makeup, trench coat, the works.

"What have I gotten myself into?" Sara said.

"You're jamming with The Wannabes now. Nothing will ever be the same." Nick replied. "Besides its the price you pay for only singing one song!"

"The Wannabes?" she asked

"Yeah, the name of the band your singing with."

"Real original," she scoffed

"I try."


	5. Chapter 5

Broken 5/6

For a Saturday night, the bar wasn't that crowded. Grissom walked into the venue and immediately saw Catherine and Greg at a table in the front right by the stage. Grissom grabbed a chair and sat next to Greg.

"You actually came. I'm impressed," Catherine said taking a sip of her drink.

"I said I would didn't I?"

"Yeah, well, we all know how that goes," Greg added.

"Know how what goes?" Hodges said walking up to the table.

"Hodges? What are you doing here?" I didn't realize that Nick and you were that great of friends," Catherine asked.

"Were not. I was just leaving and thought I would come by and say Hi to Dr. Grissom," he said.

"Hello Hodges," Grissom said politely. Hodges was a kiss ass even out of the office.

"Well, I better get going. Got a date waiting for me and I really don't wanna hear the crap Nick plays so I'll see you all at work," he hurried off before anyone could respond.

"Anyone else coming?" Catherine asked Greg shaking of Hodges stupid conversation.

"Uh, I saw Archie and Sara walking around earlier but Doc said this kinda thing wasn't his scene. So, I think it just might be us. Oh wait ... Warrick and Tina are in the back and it looks like they don't wanna be disturbed," Greg replied

Catherine just cringed and took another sip of her drink using all her will power not to look back.

"This kinda thing isn't my scene either," Grissom said.

"Yeah but Sara is," Greg smiled

Grissom offered a slight smile and was saved when a waitress came and took his drink order. The three became involved in their own conversation while Grissom's mindwent drifting to Sara. He couldn't get over the fact that she had kissed him. Her words echoed over and over in his head.

_But I want you_

He was still confused. The way Sara and Nick had been acting it was like they really were dating. She said she had Nick, but she wanted Grissom. As much as he wanted to be with Sara , he would not come between the two of them. He could tell Nick loved her. But it was hard to tell if he was _IN_ love with her.

You couldn't deny the spark that was between the two of them the past few months. Grissom was happy that they each had found someone to lean on. He just wished Sara would lean on him a little more than she did Nick. If Nick's abduction had taught him anything it was, never take anything for granted and if Sara was ready, he was going to spend all the time he had left making her happy.

Grissom was snapped back to reality when Nick and the rest of the band came on stage. Immediately Greg and Catherine screamed loudly along with a table a few rows back.

"Hey guys thanks for coming out. I see my friends from work actually made it."

The CSI's cheered loudly and this time Grissom joined them.

"And of course the lovely ladies in the back who have never missed a show. My girlfriend Melinda and Jason's girlfriend Cassie."

"We love you guys!" screamed the girls in the back.

"Okay guys we have kinda added a little something special to our show tonight that will be revealed later. A new kinda sound coming up and we hope you like it."

"I like you in those pants Nick," came Melinda's voice

"I know you do Melinda."

The whole band was dressed in mostly black with a few of the guys wearing some comic tee's. Nick however was wearing a simple black t-shirt and tight black leather pants. Grissom could see Archie sitting off to the side fiddling with electronics but he still didn't see Sara. Greg did say he saw her, didn't he?

The band went through a their set of songs which included, 'Blurry' by Puddle of Mudd, 'Boulevard of Broken Dreams' by Green Day, 'Hanging by a Moment' by Lifehouse, 'Chemicals Between Us" by Bush, 'Adam's Song' by Blink 182, 'Its Been Awhile' by Staind 'Only God Knows Why' by Kid Rock and 'Someday' by Nickelback. To everyone's surprise Nick was a pretty good singer. He hit every note and gave each song he sang a new life.

"Alright guys its come to the end of our night here and were are gonna take a different turn. This next song is pretty important and personal to us. Over the past year our lives have been flipped around and spat back out. I want to dedicate this song to my best friend, my little sis Sara. These words help convey friendship that you and I share and without you darling I would truly be Broken."

Familiar cords rang through Grissom's ears. He had heard the song before but couldn't place it. As soon as Nick started singing he knew the song immediately.

_**I wanted you to know **_

_**That I love the way you laugh**_

_**I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away**_

_**I keep your photograph**_

_**And I know it serves me well**_

_**I wanna hold you high and steal your pain**_

As Nick sang, Grissom could hear all the emotion and turmoil in his voice. He had gone through hell and Grissom tried to help him as much as he could. It was hard for him though. Hell, Sara was on his team and he couldn't even help her. No wonder the two had become so close, they found comfort in each other.

But if Sara would just let him, Grissom was ready to try and be there for her. Grissom began to look around the bar to see if he could find Sara. This was their last song and she was still nowhere to be seen. He turned his head back to the stage as Nick began to sing part of the chorus.

_**Because I'm broken when I'm lonesome**_

_**And I don't feel right when you're gone away**_

A voice added to Nick's but no one knew where it was coming from. None of Nick's band had a microphone near them and the voice was definitely that of a female. But just as quickly as it came it was gone, and if left people wondering where it came from.

_**You've gone away**_

_**You don't feel me here anymore**_

The question was answered when Sara walked on stage and began to sing the next verse.

_**The worst is over now **_

_**And we can breathe again**_

_**I wanna hold you high and steal my pain away **_

_**There's so much left to learn**_

_**And no one left to fight **_

_**I wanna hold you high and steal your pain**_

As she sang everyone's jaws dropped to the table. They were amazed not only at the voice they were hearing, but the way Sara looked. She was wearing a long black, almost leather skirt that hung loosely on her tiny frame. Her top was a corset ; maroon in color with black lace straps and lining. It looked as if it was out of Lady Heather's closet. Sara had dark eye makeup on and the deepest color red lipstick Grissom had ever seen. She was a gothic angel. Grissom watched as the song reached the chorus again. But this time it was Sara's voice that dominated.

_**Cause I'm broken when I'm open **_

_**And I don't feel like I am strong enough**_

_**Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome**_

_**And I don't feel right when you're gone away**_

As the song came to a lyrical break, Nick and Sara moved closer to one another. Nick stood still as Sara circled around him gently touching him across his chest. She moved around his body until she was back on his right side. Nick in turn mimicked her movements as his hand cupped the side of her face and moved around her body dragging his hand across her neck.

Nick circled her one last time but he stopped when he was directly behind her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and nuzzled into her neck. She titled her head to the side giving him better access. The music stopped for a spit second and Sara turned out of his grasp and off moved off to the side. They were faced toward each other as they began to sing together again.

_**Cause I'm broken when I'm open**_

_**And I don't feel like I am strong enough**_

They were each holding a microphone but Nick grabbed Sara's free hand in his . He brought their joined hands up almost level with their faces, toying with her fingers.

_**Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome**_

_**And I don't feel right when you're gone away.**_

He locked his fingers with hers , pulling her body closer to his. He let their joined hands drop as Sara nuzzled into him. She pulled away slightly as Nick moved his microphone in front of them so they would both share on the last chorus of the song. They looked into each others eyes as the chorus started one last time.

_**Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome**_

_**And I don't feel right when you're gone**_

Nick let go of Sara's hand and brought it to the side of her face. He gently traced her cheek with his finger as he sang the last few lines solo.

_**You're gone away **_

_**You don't feel me here anymore**_

The song ended and the whole bar cheered, the front table especially Catherine and Greg. They were on their feet cheering and clapping the second the song ended. Grissom clapped and stood slowly with a smile watching Nick and Sara on stage. He finally realized what Nick and Sara's 'relationship' was all about.

**The song is called "Broken" and belongs to the band Seether and Amy Lee**


	6. Chapter 6

Broken 6/6

Nick and Sara smiled at each other, their foreheads touching one another's. They began to laugh as Nick wrapped his arms around Sara's waist and placed a kiss on her cheek. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a hug. Nick lifted her up off the ground and spun her around.

"Sara you were amazing. No, you _are_ amazing," he said setting her back down on the stage.

"That was the most incredible feeling! So much emotion comes out when your up here on stage. And Nick, that dedication almost made me cry. You mean the world to me too. You know what, I'm glad we went through all that crap this year, cause without it, I never would have known what an amazing friend I have," she smiled.

"I love ya Sara. I'm just glad that I heard ya in the lab."

"Me too. Melinda's not gonna be mad or anything right? I mean, if I didn't know any better I would think you and I were ... " she started

"No offense Sara, but you and I ... eww." he said as she smacked him in the arm " Besides, she wrote all that choreography for us. I know she's cool with it," he finished.

"Thanks for letting me do this Nicky," she said.

"Anything for you sis," he replied.

The cheering from the front table became louder.

"I think you have quite a fan club," Nick said turning her to face their colegues.

She scanned to room seeing Warrick and Tina in the back by Melinda and Cassie's table. She waved to both of them as she saw Melinda and Cassie make their way to the front of the small stage. She moved her eyes to Greg and Catherine. Greg was hooting and hollering and Catherine was screaming at the top of her lungs. Her gaze them moved to Grissom. He stood clapping with a smile on his face. As her eyes locked with his, his smile grew wider. She watched him as he mouthed the words;

"You're so beautiful."

She let out a breath she didn't realized she was holding. She closed her eyes and breathed a sigh of relief. She blew him a kiss as Nick spoke to the audience.

"Now I knew this was gonna happen. I let her sing one lousy song and she gets more applause than we have ever gotten put together! Give it up for Miss Sara Sidle!" Nick said pulling her into his side.

The crowed cheered again as Sara stepped away from Nick and took a bow.

"Well, thanks for coming out here and listening to a bunch of Wannabes on a Saturday night. You guys have all been great. Thanks so much," he said taking Sara's hand and taking another bow with her. They both stepped off the stage and headed to their friends.

Catherine was squealing like a 12 year old girl at an NSYNC concert as she ran up to Sara almost knocking her over hugging her.

"Oh my God! Sara honey, you were incredible! Why the hell didn't you tell me you could sing like that?" Catherine said finally pulling away from Sara.

"I really didn't think I could," she said shyly.

"Now what do you think?" Nick asked putting an arm around Melinda shoulders.

"I think ... I'm gonna have to do this more often," Sara smiled.

"Anytime Sara. Oh guys, by the way, this is my girlfriend Melinda. Melinda this is everyone." Nick said.

"Nice to meet you everyone. You guys looked really hot up there. Aren't you glad I gave you some move to do on stage, instead of standing there like bumps on a log?" Melinda said smiling.

"Always the thinker you are aren't ya baby?" Nick said kissing her

"Any chance of me getting a private concert Sara?' Greg said kissing her cheek.

"Yeah, when Hell freezes over," she said poking him in the side.

"Good answer," Grissom said moving next to Sara wrapping an arm around her waist placing a kiss on her lips.

"Damn, Grissom is kissing Sara, what did I miss?" Warrick said joining the group.

"Probably the same thing I was for the past six years," Grissom said taking Sara's hand and bringing it to his lips

"Hey where's Tina?" Greg asked.

"Oh ... she went to the car. I just came by to say how great you guys were. Especially you baby girl," Warrick said pulling Sara into a hug.

"Thanks Warrick," she replied.

The group was silent as Warrick looked at Catherine.

"How ya doing Cath? Its been awhile." he said

"I'm good Warrick. I'm good." she said shuffling her feet and sticking her hands in her back pockets

"That's good. I'm glad," he replied

Catherine just nodded.

"Well ... um ... I'd better go. I'll catch ya guys on Monday," he said feeling like the odd man out.

"Alright man, thanks for coming bro," Nick said slapping his hand.

"You guys were awesome. Good show. Catch ya later," he said leaving the group.

"You okay honey?" Sara asked looking at Catherine once Warrick was out of earshot.

"Yeah I'm fine Sara. I'm gonna be fine. Hell, if you can wait 6 years for your prince charming to get his head out of his ass then there should be hope for me," Catherine smiled.

Sara looked at Grissom and held his gaze

"It's been more than six years." she replied

"But I promise I'm worth the wait," Grissom said

"Yes you are," she smiled kissing him

"You break my sisters heart, I'll break you Grissom. That's MY promise!" Nick said.

"Wouldn't dream of it Poncho," he smiled.

"Alright guys come on lets go grab some drinks," Greg said taking Catherine's hand leading the group to the bar. "Have you ever considered the benefits of a younger man?" Greg asked Catherine.

Catherine just rolled her eyes and laughed on the way to the bar.

"You okay with this Sara? I mean the alcohol and all." Nick asked concerned.

"Totally fine. Just cause I'm around it doesn't mean I have to partake right?"

"That's my girl" Nick smiled as he walked Melinda to the bar.

"So, Grissom I remember you said something about a date?" Sara smiled

"Yes Miss Sidle I did. I hope your not busy tomorrow." he asked walking them to the bar.

"Actually Grissom, I'm sorry I am."

His expression went from pure joy to utter disappointment. As they reached their friends at the bar, she wrapped her arms around his neck and whispered in his ear.

"I'm spending the day with you."

Grissom pulled her into a passionate kiss. Their friends watched the happy new couple. As soon as they saw Grissom's tongue enter Sara's mouth they turned their heads away in mock disgust.

"I think I liked them better when they weren't together." Greg said

"No way," Nick said glancing back at the couple, "This is how it is supposed to be."

The End


End file.
